


just you and me.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: Series of Promptio DrabblesDrabble one:too comfy.Prompt:Accidentally falling asleep together.Summary: Prompto and Gladio run by the hotel room real fast to grab something, but Prompto can't resist the beds and Gladio can't resist playing around.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wirefoxboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirefoxboys/gifts).



> It's been awhile, huh?
> 
> I have had a lot going on in life and ended up having to drop all my major writing projects for the time being.
> 
> This is going to be a drabble series for my boyfriend, but I only have part of it finished, so this will update periodically.
> 
> @Jonah: I wonder if you remember when I was writing this before, it was suppose to be part of your birthday present, but I hope you can enjoy it now and enjoy as it updates randomly! You are amazing and the number one Promptio fan ever, I love you!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

“Finally!” Prompto falls backward dramatically onto the hotel bed. It’s been _waaay_ too long since they all got to enjoy those soft, comfortable, luxurious beds.  And Prompto is going to bask in all its glory for as long as possible.

Not to rip on camping or anything, but man tents suck in comparison.

Though he and Gladio were only stopping by the hotel room for a minute before rejoining Noctis and Ignis for a hunt they were going to take on in a few hours, but Prompto just couldn’t resist those  _ soft beds babey _ .

“The way you’re acting you’d think you’ve never slept in an actual bed before.” Gladio teases, sitting down on the corner of the bed watching Prompto’s over the top enjoyment as he rolls around.

“Not all of us are camping buffs like you big guy.” Prompto pulls himself up to sit on the bed and playful punches Gladio in the arm, “Some of us have a more  _ refined _ taste in the snooze department.”

“Camping isn’t about comfort, it’s about enjoying the outdoors and the adventure.” Gladio shakes his head a bit and ruffles Prompto’s hair, “Gives the taste of survival.”

“Dude, I can’t survive if I feel like a graula ran me over every morning.” Prompto retorts as he leans himself against Gladio’s shoulder.

“You are such a wuss.” Gladio laughs, as he pulls Prompto closer towards his chest.

“Am not!” Prompto whines as he flails a bit in Gladio’s arms as Gladio positions Prompto into more of a hold so he can’t get free.

“You’re proving my point.” Gladio moves his arms to lock Prompto into place on his lap.

“This is so not fair.” Prompto huffs as he drives his attention away from Gladio. He’s so not getting attention right now.

Gladio shakes his head, chuckling, and maneuvers himself so he can have one free arm and still keep Prompto pinned--while turning his head to give him a kiss.

Prompto’s huffy expression fades as his heart speeds up a bit at the surprise kiss and quickly parts its lips, “This doesn’t mean you win.”   
  
“Nah. I win,” Gladio smirks.

“Kisses are an unfair weapon!” And Prompto knows that is defeat, but damnit he will get Gladio next time, for now, Gladio releases his grip a bit and Prompto just playfully pushes Gladios head back, “Cheater!”

“Admit defeat.” Gladio shifts his body a bit and scoops Prompto into his arms and crashes them both into the mattress.

_ Gods _ , this is so soft and comfortable, both the bed and Gladio’s arms and Prompto can no longer protest. This is one of his favorite things to do with Gladio, so fine… he wins for now, but mark Prompto Argentum’s words he shall get his revenge.

“Fine. But, I’m resuming this later.” Prompto buries his face into Gladio’s chest, his words starting to come out as mumbles against the other’s skin. Heated breaths being a comfort.

“Heh.” Gladio moves one of his hands to the top of Prompto’s head and gently rubs the blonde’s locks as he can feel Prompto’s delight radiating against Gladio’s chest.

A few minutes pass, the two exchange some sappy, but amusing comments and Prompto laughs softly in Gladio’s chest--then he yawns.  _ Maaan _ , he wasn’t expecting this position to make him so sleepy, but it’s hella comfortable and he hasn’t slept great in awhile.

Gladio rubs Prompto’s head again, “Someones tired.”

“No…” Prompto grumbles as he can feel the call of dreamland sucking him in and he can hardly resist it, “...got stuff to do…”

Gladio smirks and keeps stroking Prompto’s hair and before he knows it--Prompto’s out for the count.

Not to be irresponsible, but Gladio’s distraction with Prompto makes him partly forget that they have a place to be and being so comfortable and holding Prompto as he is--the big guy himself takes a snooze too.

A few hours later, the two are woken up by a phone call from Ignis and Prompto frantically tries to come up with an excuse, but he’s horrible at lying and Gladio is blunt to say they fell asleep. Ignis sighs and tells them both there’s still time to complete the hunt in a timely manner before nightfall if they hurry over now and Prompto gives the hugest sigh of relief.

This also means Prompto can have prime chocobo riding time with Gladio to get where Noctis and Ignis are--so honestly, all in all, it was _totally_ worth falling asleep on Gladio’s chest. 

Ten outta ten the most comfortable nap ever. Would nap again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch me on twitter @xsummertimelove, you wanna!


End file.
